Danger from Danger Zone
by Soul To Bend Down
Summary: Vincent Valentine, the brother of Sogara. The son of the evil villan Zanza. The father that wants to kill him, the brother that wants to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Vincent-Tifa fic, and it is also my first fic, hope you like it. ...- oh and i don't own anything, just the new characters in the stroy.

(Rated R for later chapters.)

Chapter 1: New Girl's in Town.

The start of a new day and Vincent Valentine and his brother Sogara Valentine were waking up to a loud noise coming from just outside their window. Sogara opened his eyes stood up and ran to his window and looked outside to see whom it was…. It was his brother's best friend, Gray Newman. Sogara sighed, walked over to Vincent's bed and pulled the sheets off him. Vincent quickly reacted to the cold winter air. He opened his eyes allowing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. Vincent spotted his brother standing in front of him with is fists on his hips and tapping his foot on the floor.

"Vincent, Get up and tell your friend outside to shut up, I'm trying to get some shut eye!"

"…Uh…Wha…What time is it?"

"How should I know I'm not a clock? I'm skipping school today. Get ready and go to school with that noisy friend of yours."

"…. Don't tell me it's Gray again…. wait…why are you skipping school today?"

"I came home late last night I was working late."

"…Yea. Yea. Whatever."

Vincent did as his brother told him. He got ready. He wore black shirt and pants, with three belts around his waist, and black ripped converse, he received a month ago. He hurried down stairs and out the door to where Gray his friend was waiting.

As he closed the door behind him, he noticed Gray doing the same thing his brother was doing. Gray's hands were on his waist and his foot was tapping on the dirt floor. Vincent just sighed and walked up to him and sighed again.

"Do you always wake up late, Vincent?"

"…Shut up, it's not my fault –

"Yes, it is your fault. You're the one that decides the go to sleep late and that is why you wake up late every morning."

"So, anything new?"

"…What do you mean? ----Oh- do you mean that new bully in school? I heard that you're his new target, you better watch out, he is the captain of the Football team."

"Great."

"Oh and I also heard that there's three new transfer students coming in today. I heard they're really hot."

They both walked side-by-side towards their school of Extraordinary High.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good thing they arrive at school just in time. Vincent's brother ended up give them a ride. Once they entered the class the first thing they noticed was this ratherFat/muscular male. He was buff and ugly. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing tight blue clothing. Vincent and gray looked at each other and began laughing. This bully, overheard this laughter and turned to both of them. Chris was the name, and he was a problem. Vincent stopped laughing when he noticed this Chris guy was standing right in front of him, he was way taller than he was and Vincent had to look up at him just to stare into his face. Gray soon stopped when Vincent nugged him in the ribs.

"What are you two laughing at?" Chris said.

"Nothing much." Gray said letting out a small smirk.

Chris kept his eyes on Vincent and smirked. He turned to the rest of the class and began laughing getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys!!! This kid right here, standing before me, what is his name and-

"If i'm standing before you, then stop being a fat lazy ass, and ask me my name yourself..or are you to fat to do so?" Vincent said while the whole class was watching this whole scene.

Chris turned back to Vincent and Gray and snotted. When Chris grabbed on to Vincent's shirt collar, Vincent smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Vincent said cooly.

"And why say that?" Chris smiled.

Vincent answered by pointing at the entrance of the class, which opened. It was the teacher who opened it. Mrs. Kind. She was the meanest teacher in the whole school, and to think how that name was given to her, if she was mean. Vincent smiled while Chris's didn't. He released Vincent shirt and ran to his seat. Vincent and Gray just stood there staring at the teacher.

"Chris Summer's, you are to have detention for fight in my classroom...Vincent. Gray. Detention." Teacher said as she walked to her desk.

"...!!!... but why, Vincent and i didn't do anything." Gray started as he and Vincent's expressions changed.

"You two, are out of your seats when i entered the class, therefore you both get detention." she repylied calmly.

Vincent and gray walked to there seats and sat down. As Mrs. Kind began teaching the class about the Crucible, two girl walked in the class. The class went silent. Every eye was on them, even Vincent's and Gray's. One was Taller than the other. One had brown long hair, the other short black hair. They weren't wearing their uniforms so Vincent thought if they were the new student's.

The two girls walked up to the class and handed Mrs. Kind a slip. Gray leaned towards Vincent and nugged him on the arm.

"Those two are pretty hot targets, don't you think?"

"Targets?" Vincent asked confused.

"You know what i mean." Gray looked at Vincent with a tricky expression.

Vincent now understood on what Gray was saying, Vincent just looked back at the girl and just smirked.

Mrs. Kind walked up in front of the class and spoke out.

"ok class, we have two new students here, Now listen up as they introduce themselves."

The two girls stood side by side and smiled at the class. The long brown hair talked first.

"Hello, i'm Tifa."

"Hi ya, i Yuffie."


End file.
